Le secret de Jezabelle
by TeamRocket2000
Summary: La fiancée tyrannique de James fait le point sur ses sentiments. Pourquoi ne peut-elle jamais s'empêcher de traiter son "bien-aimé" autrement qu'en le soumettant à ses tortures ou son autorité alors qu'au fond d'elle... elle l'aime réellement? Elle invite James à la revoir pour qu'ils puissent dialoguer tous les deux. Acceptera-t-il cette invitation?


_**Coucou les lecteurs,**_

_**J'écris une fanfic dédiée à Jezabelle. C'est un pari difficile car elle et détestée dans le fandom mais mon but, justement est de la révéler sous un nouveau jour. Une facette différente de la sadique au fouet dont le seul but dans la vie est de soumettre son fiancé. Avec cette fanfic je désire présenter Jezabelle autrement, la montrer comme un personnage beaucoup plus profond. Ne vous étonnez donc pas, si dès le départ vous ne la trouvez pas assez cruelle.**_

_**Le secret de Jezabelle**_

_La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges bouclés et aux yeux cyans descendait une à une les marches la conduisant au sous-sol du manoir , d'une façon fort élégante, vêtue de son habit de maîtresse dominatrice ressemblant traits pour traits à une tenue de cavalière. Ses hauts-talons cliquetaient contre les pierres froides du donjon. Elle serrait un fouet au creux de sa main, ça ne semblait pas exceptionnel sauf que cet objet n'était pas destiné à dompter un ponyta mais une créature beaucoup plus rebelle. Elle composa le code d'accès pour déverrouiller le système automatique de la porte blindée du vieux cachot de torture sous-terrain puis entra dans cette pièce qui était devenue sa salle de jeu favorite._

_Dans le fond de la salle sombre, en partie masqué dans l'ombre, un jeune homme sanglotait, assit pieds et poings liés adossé contre un mur. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents, se faisant aussi discrète que possible telle une araignée guettant sa proie, pour mieux fondre sur lui._

_"Bonjour mon trésor. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?" lui susurra-t-elle froidement lorsqu'il fut à sa portée. Il leva sa tête, les épaules tremblantes, pour la regarder avec des yeux vitreux, les joues couvertes de traces de larmes séchées mélangées de sueur et de sang, complètement soumis._

_"Je t'en supplie..." implora t'il. "Ne me touche pas..."_

_Elle souleva son fouet à la hauteur de ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à rester obéissant puis elle posa ses mains délicates sur la ceinture violette qui resserrait son pantalon._

_"Laisse-toi faire vilain garçon."_

_Il commença à respirer plus rapidement, tournant sa tête de côté pour éviter son regard. Elle prit son visage de force entre ses mains pour le contraindre à lui offrir toute son attention._

_"REGARDE-MOI C'EST UN ORDRE!"_

** DRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINGGGGG! **

Jezabelle se réveilla en sursaut bousculée par la sonnerie stridente du réveil-matin. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la main posée sur sa poitrine; le coeur battant. S'asseyant aussi raide qu'un piquet de clôture, elle souleva son cache-yeux tout en tournant son attention à cet objet de malheur posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Il n'était que 6 heures 30 du matin. Puisqu'il était si tôt, elle désira se reposer encore un peu. Maudit soit ce réveil qui venait de la tirer si brutalement de son si "joli" rêve. En grognant elle essaya de l'éteindre mais cet insolent continuait de sonner. Elle lui donna un violent coup de poing pour le faire taire.

Une fois le silence revenu dans la pièce, elle se laissa retomber en arrière en espérant retrouver son rêve mais dans sa chute mal équilibrée, plutôt que de réceptionner sa tête avec son oreiller elle se cogna violemment contre le dosseret de son lit. Le choc fut rude, elle en fut étourdie, sa vision devint floue et elle ne sentit plus vraiment la même après cela. Ce choc avait peut-être eut l'effet de lui remettre les idées en place? Peut-être un peu?

"Ça suffit!" maudit-elle en commençant de souffrir d'un début de migraine.

Les événements de ce matin lui annonçaient déjà que la chance ne serait pas encore de son côté aujourd'hui. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, posant ses pieds au sol. Après avoir prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits, toujours quelque peu étourdie, elle se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, désireuse de prendre un peu l'air pour se sentir mieux.

D'habitude, elle aurait tardé au lit pour attendre d'y recevoir son petit déjeuner puis elle aurait claqué des mains pour qu'une servante se presse à lui ouvrir les rideaux mais pas aujourd'hui; aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ressentait le désir vivace de faire les choses différemment.

Elle repoussa les rideaux et appuya ses coudes contre le rebord de sa fenêtre pour admirer le soleil qui commençait à se lever. Les premiers rayons qui baignaient le parc faisaient scintiller l'eau de la fontaine et miroiter l'herbe et le feuillage des arbres, donnant au paysage une allure d'une toile de grand maître peintre.

Elle entrouvrit le chassis, se penchant pour humer le parfum des parterres de fleur fraîchement arrosés de rosée.

Ce paysage si beau et si serein l'apaisait un peu mais ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de ressentir un avant-goût de tristesse, un sentiment emprunt de solitude. Une présence manquait à ses côtés.

Elle aurait tellement aimé savoir où se trouvait l'élu de son cœur, celui à qui leurs parents avaient promis sa main; ce jeune homme beau et tendre qui la fuyait.

Elle aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait, ce à quoi il pensait en ce si beau matin. Elle aurait tant désiré se réveiller à ses côtés, n'avoir qu'à tourner la tête pour satisfaire ses yeux par l'admiration de son corps parfait. Dans un souffle, elle chuchota quelques mots d'affection suivis par ce prénom de l'être cher: "Tu me manques mon tendre James..."

Après son moment de nostalgie, elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, s'y assit et prit un morceau de papier tout en s'emparant d'un stylo-plume pour écrire une lettre à l'encre de chine de son écriture la plus soignée.

_ Mon cher et tendre James, _

_Il me tient à coeur de t'avouer de lourds secrets,_

_Pour ce faire je désire__rai te rencontrer dans un endroit sûr avec des témoins oculaires, mais néanmoins distingués afin que nous puissions nous entretenir tous les deux._

_Je t'offre ma parole d'honneur qu'aucun mal ne te sera fait lors de cette rencontre. Pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je laisserais mon fouet à la maison._

_Je te demande seulement de mettre ta timidité de côté, pour nous laisser l'occasion de parler en adultes raisonnables._

_Si cela peut te plaîre, je t'offrirais une certaine somme d'argent en échange de ton déplacement car je sais qu'en ce moment tu es dans le besoin._

_Bien à toi mon coeur,_

_Ta bien-aimée,_

_Jezabelle. _

Une fois sa lettre conclue, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour s'approcher de sa cheminée sur laquelle reposait son coffre à secrets. Elle l'ouvrit pour en retirer un foulard vert ayant appartenu à son fiancé étant enfant.

Serrant le bout de tissu dans sa main, elle prit sa décision. Toujours simplement vêtue de sa longue robe de nuit en satin, elle ne prit pas la peine de glisser ses pieds dans ses mules et s'aventura hors de sa chambre puis elle erra dans le hall pour finalement descendre les grands escaliers coulissant.

Elle se faufila dans un couloir, poussa une porte conduisant aux grands jardins puis continua à marcher, pieds nus dans l'herbe; bien que ça ne soit pas du tout convenable; pour rejoindre la volière. Un fois qu'elle fut postée devant cette cage à l'intérieur de laquelle sommeillaient plusieurs oiseaux pokémon, elle ouvrit une porte à levier et y glissa sa main pour attendre que son roucoul personnel accepte de s'y poser.

"Roucoul, mon petit roucoul" appela t'elle d'un ton douceâtre pour le tirer de son sommeil "J'ai un service à te demander." Quand il se posa sur son poignet elle lui caressa le haut du crâne du bout des doigts. Le pokémon fut si surpris par la démonstration d'affection de sa maîtresse, lui qui s'était attendu à une pichenette, qu'il en eut un sursaut.

"Mon petit roucoul, pourrais-tu retrouver mon bien-aimé James?"

Elle approcha le foulard du bec de son oiseau. "Hume son parfum, cela devrait t'aider dans ta recherche. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé, remet lui cette lettre pour moi."

Elle détacha le ruban qui servait à tenir ses cheveux noués pour la nuit, s'en servant pour nouer le papier autour du cou de l'oiseau. Ensuite, elle leva son bras en direction du ciel, donnant une secousse au volatile pour qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait prendre son envol.

"Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas surtout."

Elle regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner dans le ciel en souriant, le coeur remplit d'espoir.

"J'espère que mon cher et tendre acceptera de me revoir maintenant."

_**À suivre. **_

_**Commentez s'il vous plaît...**_


End file.
